Fun in the Sun
by yunakitty
Summary: Persona 3. AkihikoxMinato. Minato can't stop staring at Akihiko's skimpy bathing suit, and it leads to something...yaoi, obviously. Now with second chapter! The hotness continues!
1. Chapter 1

Minato's eyes couldn't help but continue to stray over to the figure on the beach towel next to his. That long, lean torso; those slim, supple legs...and in between, the tiniest wisp of fabric in the form of a Speedo. How did Akihiko have the courage to wear such a form fitting bathing suit out in public? Junpei, as well as Minato himself, was clad in more chaste wear, just baggy swim trunks like most boys their age would wear to the beach.

But Akihiko...he was always something else. He cared not what others thought of him - he was just himself, no matter what. Minato got the irking feeling that Akihiko was doing this on purpose. There had been playful banter between the two on many an occasion - hinting right up to the point of admitting their mutual attraction to each other, but never saying those final words or acting upon their desires. And the gazes that Akihiko cast his way sometimes; by the gods, they could melt glass, they were so hot.

Minato snapped out of his daydream as the form next to him suddenly shifted. Akihiko rolled onto his stomach, and then slid his eyes over to Minato. "Put some sunscreen on my back?" he asked, in a barely audible voice.

Minato arched one eyebrow at him. "What? Don't you want a tan?"

"No," Akihiko said, laying his head down on his folded arms. "I'll just burn."

"Hmph." Minato scooted closer, getting up on his knees and leaning over the older boy. He grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, squirting a large amount into his hands. He was grateful that Junpei was not around at the moment, having run off to hit on girls. He knew that his friend would have more than a few things to say about the potentially homoerotic show that was about to happen, and all of those things would be negative.

Minato rubbed the creamy liquid between both of this hands, and then proceeded to slather it all over Akihiko's pale back. "Mmmm...that's cold," Akihiko sighed. Minato cleared his throat and shifted his hips slightly as he began to get aroused. His hands sliding over Akihiko's body...going almost everywhere...it was too much. Curse Akihiko - he had known what he was doing when he asked for this.

Akihiko wiggled a little bit under him. "Do the backs of my legs too," he murmured, and Minato added more sunscreen to his palm, then slid his hands up Akihiko's calves. He smoothed it in all the way up his thighs, then stopped. Akihiko made a noise of protest. "Do it all the way up," he breathed. "Otherwise I'll burn."

Minato just gave a snort, and moved his slippery fingers over Akihiko's firm ass, up to the very edge of his skimpy bottoms. "Do I need to run my fingers underneath the edge?" he asked, narrowing his eyes down at his friend.

"Mmm, you'd better," Akihiko purred. Minato just chuckled and then did so. He enjoyed getting to see even more of Akihiko's flesh as he peeked under the edge, though he refrained from commenting on it. When he was done, he simply laid back down on his towel casually, putting his sunglasses back on and enjoying the warm rays.

It was almost lunchtime, and they knew they were expected inside to share the meal with Mitsuru and the rest of the group, so they got up, shaking their towels off. They made their way over to the bathing station, and stepped into the wooden framed shower stall, where Akihiko turned on the tap as Minato locked the latch. "Gotta rinse some of this sand off," he said, getting under the wide flow of water. He backed up slightly so Minato could get under it too, and Minato stepped forward, coming in close, their chests almost touching. Akihiko just closed his eyes leisurely, leaning his head back and running his fingers through his closely cropped silver hair. Minato stared at his exposed throat lustfully, wanting to kiss and bite at it, but restraining himself.

Akihiko then slid his hands down the back of his neck, across his chest, down his waist, and then over his hips. Minato just watched breathlessly, but kept a cool, impassive expression on his face. "Mmm...I think I have sand inside my bathing suit," he bemoaned.

Minato licked his lips eagerly. "Better take them off and rinse it out," he suggested smoothly, managing to keep his voice sounding uninterested in the whole matter.

"Wouldn't that be rude of me?" Akihiko asked demurely, batting his eyelashes slightly.

Minato shrugged carelessly. "We're both guys," he said.

"I know," Akihiko breathed, and with that, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his Speedos and began to inch them down. Minato wouldn't allow himself to look, instead pretending to become very absorbed in looking up at the shower head. He felt Akihiko's knee graze his outer thigh as he lifted his leg to remove the garment completely, and he shuddered despite himself. Akihiko proceeded to grab the bar of soap, and lather up his completely exposed body.

"You know, I think I have sand in my suit too," Minato murmured. He reached down, grabbing onto the waistband of his trunks, and shimmied them down his hips. As he did, he let his eyes fall downward, letting loose a soft groan when he saw Akihiko's perfectly formed, partially engorged cock laying so temptingly on his thigh. He felt the blood surge to his groin, and his manhood began to rise and jut out from his body as he removed his trunks completely.

Akihiko cast a lingering glance downwards, and then lifted his eyes back up to look at Minato's slightly blushing face. He didn't say anything, only held out the soap for Minato to take. Minato accepted it and made a lather in his hands, then began washing his entire body. Akihiko unabashedly watched him work, and Minato began to breathe raggedly as he felt more and more turned on by the whole situation. One glance down at Akihiko's now fully erect member gave away the fact that he was clearly liking what he saw.

Minato trembled and hesitated, but then reached down and began to lather up his erection. Akihiko gave a little pleased sigh, and continued to watch with undivided attention as Minato slowly worked his hand over his own firm flesh. It became obvious that Minato wasn't just washing himself thoroughly, he was pleasuring himself. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as his hand began to pump faster.

Akihiko smiled leisurely, reaching out and taking the soap from Minato's other hand. Minato's eyes flew open at the touch, and he watched, enraptured, as Akihiko lathered up and stroked his own aching erection. Seeing that strong yet delicate hand wrapped so erotically around his member, Minato felt overwhelmed with pleasure, and gave a quiet, strangled cry as he suddenly exploded in ecstasy. It was the best orgasm he had ever experienced, and he swayed slightly on his feet as his essence pulsed out and ran down the drain.

Minato continued to stroke at himself slowly, almost absentmindedly as he watched Akihiko complete his own act of desire. His hand pumped faster and faster, and he narrowed his eyes at his blue haired friend as he reached the brink. With a triumphant sigh, he released powerfully, stepping in close at the last second so that he could come on Minato. Minato gave a broken groan of desire as he looked down on the ivory fluid pulsing out onto his lower abdomen, and felt the blood surge to his member anew.

Both boys just stood, breathing heavily as they recovered from their little burst of passion. Akihiko grinned devilishly as he caught sight of Minato's rehardened member. He held up the soap that was still in his left hand. "Want me to wash your back?" he purred, and Minato managed to stutter out some assent, turning his body slowly to face away.

Akihiko's nimble fingers were soon smoothing over his skin, rubbing soap all over his back. Minato murmured in pleasure, his head dropping forward slightly as his mouth fell open in desire. Being touched by his gorgeous friend was highly erotic - even more so as Akihiko's hands trailed downwards and lightly massaged his ass. "You like that?" Akihiko whispered when he heard Minato give a pleased groan.

"Y-yeah..." Minato murmured back, and he let out a soft cry as one of Akihiko's slender fingers rubbed at his entrance. "Oh...Akihiko..." he whispered, with a flushed face. Akihiko stepped in closer, kissing at the back of Minato's neck as he gently pushed the very tip of one finger inside. Minato moaned in need, reacting favorably to the unfamiliar sensation. Akihiko then laid the soap aside and reached around to the front, taking his friend's erection in his other hand and stroking it slowly as he pushed more of his finger in.

He nibbled Minato's earlobe as he eased his finger all the way inside and began stroking faster. Minato's legs felt like jelly as he rapidly succumbed to the erotic ministrations. "You like it?" Akihiko hissed in his ear. Minato gave an unintelligible groan in response, and Akihiko just smirked in pleasure. Minato felt like he was going to explode from the inside, his erection feeling more swollen than it ever had. His whole body was tingling from the thrill of being touched by the object of his desires, and he trembled terribly as he felt his orgasm spiraling up inside of him.

"Oh, shit...I'm gonna..." he managed to whine, and then he was there, exploding gloriously over his friend's clenched hand. Akihiko had to hold him up briefly as his body threatened to collapse from the overwhelmingly powerful pleasure. Then he withdrew his finger and his hold on him. Minato turned around slowly, facing him with a slightly embarrassed but highly pleased face. He tilted his chin upwards, and their lips met. Akihiko took him by the back of the head and slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing him aggressively and passionately. Minato just moaned softly into the kiss, happily pressing his body into Akihiko's.

Just then, a rattling at the shower door made them fly apart and scramble for their suits. "Yo! Aki-senpai! Minato! You guys in there?" Junpei's voiced queried. Both boys quickly redressed, and managed to pull themselves together. Akihiko made like he was washing his hair, as Minato stepped forward and opened the stall door.

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "In here together? That's kind of gay."

Minato managed to keep a nonchalant expression. "Whatever. We've got our suits on," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." Junpei shrugged and stepped in. "Hey, pass me the soap. I gotta rinse this sand outta my butt crack."

Akihiko made a sour face and stepped clear of him. "Shower's all yours," he said smoothly, as he and Minato moved out.

"What, I'm not cool enough to shower with?" Junpei shouted at their backs as they rapidly retreated away from him. "Jerks," he muttered, slamming the wooden door after them.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, the two struggled to act nonchalant around each other, but their newfound lust for one another could not be suppressed. Minato reached over Akihiko to get the salt, taking the opportunity to graze Akihiko's skin with his own. Akihiko flashed him a devastatingly sexy glare, to which Minato just batted his eyelashes in response. Mitsuru, ever observant, seemed to be on to them, narrowing her eyes at Minato suspiciously and then looking over at her good friend Akihiko. The boxer just shrugged and gave her an innocent look back, so Mitsuru mercifully dropped it.

Later, the group headed into the large rec room to kill some time while it rained outside. Junpei snatched up a ping pong paddle and challenged Minato to a game. The sapphire haired youth accepted, spinning the paddle in his hands and glancing over at Akihiko. "Akihiko..." he began, drawing out the syllables intentionally. Akihiko arched an eyebrow at him, and Minato patted his own hand with the game implement suggestively. "After this..."

"Yes? After this, what?" Akihiko said smoothly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs casually.

"After this...you play the winner." He gave an innocent grin, and Akihiko just chuckled deep in his throat, closing his eyes momentarily. That was just like Minato...saying things purposefully to get Akihiko worked up and then dropping them into something non-sexual at the last second.

"All right, I'll play the winner," Akihiko agreed, lacing his nimble fingers together.

"Which'll be me!" Junpei shouted, snatching the ball and serving to Minato without warning. Minato didn't even flinch or stumble, just turned and effortlessly flicked his wrist, returning the ball to Junpei with ease. The boy hadn't expected the ball to return, and he was totally caught off guard. It was an easy point for Minato.

Several other easy points followed. Junpei's reflexes were just no match for Minato's. "Man, you are good..." Junpei panted, admitting defeat at the end. "Okay, Akihiko-senpai. You're up," he said, tossing the paddle to him.

Akihiko casually strolled over to his side of the table, eyeing Minato calmly. "So what does the winner of this match up get?"

"To play me!" Junpei cheerfully suggested, but Minato shook his head.

"One favor," he replied smoothly.

Akihiko raised his brows. "What kind of favor?"

"Oh, anything," Minato breathed. "You know, schoolwork, chores..._anything_."

"So if I win..."

Minato nodded. "Oh yes. I'd even get down on my knees and..." He took a breath while the tips of Akihiko's ears turned red, and Junpei choked on his drink. "...clean the bathroom floor," Minato finished, running his hands through his hair casually.

Junpei coughed a few times to clear his airway. "Oh man, I thought you were going to say something totally gay. You two are a hoot - always joking and playing around."

"Yes, I just love _playing around _with Akihiko-senpai," Minato purred.

Akihiko fingered his collar, his eyes blinking unnaturally, as Junpei commenced laughing once again. "Aw, man, see, just like that! It's like that one movie where the guy has to pretend he's gay or his boss will fire him, but it turns out he's just Polish." He furrowed his brow. "Or was he gay and had to pretend he's from Poland? Well, at any rate, then he..." He continued to ramble on and on as Minato and Akihiko started their match, uninterested by him.

It was a close game, but Akihiko eventually pulled ahead and won. Gasping for breath, Minato laid down his paddle and sank to his knees. Akihiko crossed to his side of the table, then stooped down to help the boy to his feet. He took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "That's right, you'd better practice getting on your knees," Akihiko said to him in a low voice.

Minato looked up, his eyes shimmering with some unknown emotion. He lowered his head in defeat, then stood up, coming face to face with his competitor. "All right, what's the favor? Or do you want to tell me...in private?" He crossed his arms as a slow smile spread across his face.

Akihiko laughed lightly. "Oh, I need to think about it a little. I'll tell you later."

Junpei roared with laughter. "Whoa, now that little exchange sounded _really _gay!"

Later that night, Akihiko was in his guest bedroom when he heard a light tapping at the door. He went to answer it, and there Minato stood, his hand on his chest and a coy smile on his lips. "Reporting for duty, sir," he said, batting his eyelashes, and Akihiko pulled him inside before anyone could see him.

Once inside, Minato backed up against the door, locking it behind him, as he gave Akihiko a mock terrified look. "Oh no, I didn't know this would involve getting rough," he breathed.

Akihiko smirked, then grabbed the boy's wrists, raising them over his head and pinning them to the wall. "It'll involve whatever I want it to involve," he assured him, then leaned in and stole a lingering kiss. Minato murmured happily, struggling a little just for fun. But Akihiko was surprisingly strong, and kept him pinned in place.

"What are you going to do with poor little me?" he whimpered, his eyes wide and doleful.

"Anything I want," Akihiko teased, biting his earlobe gently.

"I like the sound of that," Minato purred. Their lips met again, tongues sliding together as they kissed passionately. The heat seemed to radiate between them, building up hotter and hotter until they both thought they would melt. Akihiko let go of Minato's wrists so that he could hold the younger boy's waist, and Minato took the opportunity to drop his hands to around Akihiko's neck, clasping it needily as he kissed him deeper. The tips of his fingers combed through the fine silver hair on the back of his head, and Akihiko groaned into his mouth.

Minato let his fingers travel all over Akihiko's head, ruffling his hair and massaging his scalp. Akihiko moaned in pleasure again, and Minato broke away from the kiss to speak. "Mmm...seems like you like that," he purred.

"I love having my hair touched," Akihiko told him, then caught his lips again, kissing him insistently as Minato continued to run his slim fingers though his hair. Akihiko brought his hips forward slightly, pressing his erection into Minato's lower abdomen. Minato groaned approvingly, shifting his hips so that he could press his own erection against Akihiko's upper thigh.

They ground against each other as they kissed, then Akihiko broke away, unbuttoning his pants swiftly. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the rustling of the fabric as he exposed himself. "This is the favor I want," Akihiko said, narrowing his eyes down on Minato. "On your knees, like you promised."

"Yes sir," Minato said playfully, dropping to his knees before his senpai. He wrapped one delicate hand around Akihiko's length, looking up at him the entire time. Akihiko breathed heavily through his nose, staring down at the boy lustfully. "You want me to do...this?" Minato asked in a hushed voice, then leaned in and kissed the tip gently.

Akihiko groaned in pleasure. "Oh, yes..." he whispered.

"And what about this?" His tongue flicked out, lapping up the sweet fluid there eagerly.

"Mmm..."

"And this?" Minato took the head into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Oh, fuck yes," Akihiko groaned, gritting his teeth at the pleasure. Feeling Minato's perfect little mouth on him was overwhelmingly erotic, and he looked down, taking the boy's head in his hands as he worked. Minato murmured with his full mouth, taking more in and sliding his tongue around it. Akihiko bucked his hips slightly, thrusting ever so carefully into Minato's mouth. "Yes...Minato..."

Just a couple of minutes into it, Akihiko could feel that wonderful tingle beginning to spread through his manhood and into his abdomen. "Mmmph...I'm...I'm going to...oh God, Minato! I'm coming!" he cried out, stiffening up slightly. His release pulsed out of him and into Minato's eager mouth.

Minato swallowed happily and looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He gave his length one last lash with his tongue before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Delicious," he murmured. Akihiko sank down to the ground, half out of pleasurable exhaustion and half so that he was on level to kiss Minato. They kissed leisurely, and then Akihiko slipped a hand between them to fondle Minato's still hard member through his pants.

"Shall we do something about that?" Akihiko whispered.

"I don't know," Minato murmured back. "You're in charge of me tonight..."

"Oh, so I get you all night? Wonderful," Akihiko said, pulling the boy to his feet and urging him onto the bed. He then layered himself over him, kissing him hungrily as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was open, Minato squirmed out of it, and Akihiko's mouth wandered down to his chest, toying with a nipple using his teeth and tongue. Minato gave a strangled cry, arching his back at the sensation.

Akihiko's nimble fingers worked at Minato's pants, getting them off with ease. He slid his hand down Minato's abdomen, then wrapped it around his fully erect manhood and began to pump steadily. He moved down and dipped his head, taking it into his mouth, and Minato cried out happily. He reached down, running his fingertips through Akihiko's close cropped hair, giving him the stimulation he liked. Akihiko murmured in pleasure, then sucked harder on Minato's length.

After about three minutes, Minato was writhing erratically on the bed. "It's too good!" he cried, and then bucked his hips wildly as he released suddenly. Akihiko swallowed with a smile, then pulled himself up to lay beside the trembling younger boy. No words were necessary; they just basked in the pleasurable feeling for as long as they could.

The group returned to Port Island and their dorms the next day. Akihiko and Minato looked forward to getting some more alone time together, but several things got in their way. Mitsuru wanted everyone to get in some extra training at Tartarus. There were also some changes, as the group was one stronger, for a strange robot had attached itself to Minato while on vacation. The robot, a female humanoid named Aegis, just kept repeating that she was supposed to protect Minato. Minato wasn't exactly thrilled, in light of the new sexual relationship he was pursuing with Akihiko. Someone who followed him around all the time was sure to be a bother.

This was confirmed as Minato tried to turn in for bed one night. It had been a few nights since he and Akihiko had been alone together, due to traveling and training, and he had urged Akihiko to come to his room after lights out. So when he heard a rapping on his door later that night, he hurried over and threw it open, sure that he would see his silver haired lover. Instead, it was Aegis. Minato sighed. "It's bedtime, Aegis. They gave you a room; please go there."

"Negative," Aegis said, her eyes staring straight ahead. "I must protect you at all costs. I request permission to station myself by your bed."

"No," Minato said simply. "Go back to your room."

"I will station myself outside your door, then."

"No, Aegis!" Minato exclaimed, exasperated. He pushed her out into the hallway.

Aegis cocked her head slightly. "Don't you want protection?"

"I don't need protection at home!" Minato said. "While we're training, that's fine, but not here." Just then, Akihiko poked his head out his bedroom, appraised the scene with an eyebrow raise, and popped back in without a word. Minato sighed heavily. If this dumb robot had ruined his chances for getting any that night... "Just go back to your room," he pleaded with her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Affirmative," Aegis said, but Minato swore he could hear just a twinge of reluctance in her normally toneless voice. Minato stood and watched her march down the hall, then turned and walked over to Akihiko's door, rapping it ever so lightly to get his notice without drawing the attention of any other residents.

Akihiko came to the door quickly, and pulled Minato inside with a smile. "Mmm, I'm happy you came," Akihiko said, locking the door behind them and kissing at Minato's neck urgently. Their mouths met, and they ended up on the bed, kissing and tugging each other's clothes off.

They made out for several minutes, rubbing against each other lustfully. Minato moaned with pleasure, then whimpered and struggled to say something. He hesitated, blushed, and then finally spoke. "I want you to...touch me _there _again..." he said in a trembling whisper.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" Akihiko asked in a devilish voice, then pressed two fingers up to Minato's lips. Minato took the unspoken cue, sucking on them eagerly and wetting them down. Akihiko gave a satisfied nod, then his fingers traveled down between Minato's legs. One saliva drenched digit trailed a lazy circle around the tiny ring of sensitive skin, making Minato moan desperately. Akihiko slipped the tip of his finger in, then probed the tight space carefully.

Minato lifted his hips up, longing for more. "Unnnhh..." he moaned, and Akihiko slipped his second finger in as well. Minato was tight and hot inside, but pliant and willing. Akihiko's mind began to wander a little, longing for something else.

"I think I know what else you'd like," he said, pulling back to show his erect length. Minato gave a little whimper of desire. "Yes...you want me to ram this up inside of you, don't you?"

"Yes..." Minato whispered, blinking his long lashes against his pale cheeks. Akihiko reached over to the nightstand, got some hand lotion in his palm, then massaged the cream onto his rigid member.

As he stroked himself, he talked to Minato in a low, calm voice. "Oh, yes...all the little looks you've been giving me...the teasing words...you're a naughty thing, you know that?" Minato moaned desperately. He liked this side of Akihiko that only came out when they were alone together; this playful, dominating side. It reminded him a little of the commanding stance he took in battle, and he liked it.

Liked it _a lot_.

Akihiko continued to torture Minato. "I know you want it...so why don't you beg for it?" Akihiko's eyes flashed.

Minato's lower lip trembled. "I..." he mumbled.

"I can't hear you. Speak louder," Akihiko demanded.

"I...want you to..."

"Want me to what?"

"Want you to...to fuck me." He pulled his thighs in towards his chest, offering himself with a desperate look in his eyes.

A wicked smile slowly spread across Akihiko's lips, and his cock jumped slightly as he watched the beautiful boy become unraveled with desire beneath him. "Then say please."

"Please! Please! Oh God, please Akihiko! I'm begging you!" Minato flipped over, arched his back, and raised his perfect little ass into the air. "You can do whatever you want to me, just...please..." He turned his head, looking back at his senpai with pleading eyes.

"Mmmm..." Akihiko hummed approvingly as he positioned himself behind the trembling, begging boy. He rubbed the head of his cock around Minato's entrance, teasing him further.

"Oh, God, please! Just put it in! I need it..." He trailed off in a whimper, lowering his face to the bed and moaning into the sheets as Akihiko began to give him what he wanted. The tip was nudged in slowly, and Minato gasped at the sensation. Akihiko was so wonderfully thick, stretching him out more than he ever thought possible. It was just so heavenly...he didn't ever want it to stop. "More, more..." he moaned, urging Akihiko to bury himself inside.

Akihiko continued to move slowly, letting Minato adjust to his girth. The boy was demanding it fast, but he knew it would be better for both of them if he eased it in. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Minato and make him afraid of any future sex. Eventually, he was completely inside, and Minato pressed back at him, his hands clawing wildly at the sheets.

"Oh God, oh God, Akihiko...move! Do it!" he begged, and Akihiko clenched his teeth, then began to thrust. It was so perfect inside, he couldn't believe it. Minato moaned happily into the mattress. "Oh my God...don't stop...it's so good..." he groaned, almost delirious with desire and pleasure.

"God, I love being inside of you..." he whispered to his enraptured lover.

Akihiko thrust harder into him, and Minato clutched onto the sheets. "Mmm...so tight and hot. Oh...I'm going to come...inside of you." He leaned down, clutching Minato around the chest and hissing into his ear. "And when I do, it's going to make you come. You'll scream my name."

His thrusting picked up tempo, and Minato panted raggedly. Akihiko's thick member pumping inside of him felt heavenly, striking him in places he never knew existed. And the idea of Akihiko finding release inside of him...spilling out and making him his...it was too much arousal at once. He reached down and jerked at himself roughly. "Oh God, oh God, Akihiko...that's it! I'm going to come!" Akihiko gave a satisfied groan, then a low cry as he exploded inside of Minato. Minato came as well, the thick fluid bursting out and pulsing onto his fingers and down onto the sheets.

They clutched each other happily, falling down to the bed with satisfied sighs. But their afterglow was interrupted as Aegis's voice pierced through the night. "Minato is not in his room! Alert! Alert!" she shouted in her monotone voice. Minato groaned and wriggled out from underneath Akihiko, then grabbed in the semi darkness for his pajamas, throwing them on and stepping out into the hallway.

"Aegis! Calm down!" he snapped, then froze as he saw that all the other members of SEES were in the hallway as well, roused by her alert.

"Minato has been found," Aegis declared, rather unnecessarily. Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru all eyed him with varying expressions; confused, disgusted, embarrassed, and livid, respectively. Not helping matters was that Akihiko stepped up behind him just then. "Minato was in Akihiko's room," Aegis stated. "Crisis averted."

Junpei looked wary. "What were you doing in his room at night?"

"Studying," Minato said, not very convincingly.

"I see," Mitsuru said, her nostrils slightly flaring. "By the way, Arisato-kun; I do believe those are Akihiko's pajama pants you are wearing. Inside out." Minato slumped slightly, his mouth falling open as he looked down, and Mitsuru's cold eyes flashed over to Akihiko. "Ah yes, and those are Arisato's pants you're wearing, Akihiko." She enunciated his name icily.

"Why...are you wearing each other's pants?" Junpei said, scratching his shaved head. He snapped his fingers. "Ah! I get it! This is one of those jokes. Right? Right?!" Neither Akihiko nor Minato would speak or look at him.

"Ewwww! Oh my God, that's what that noise was! I was down in the kitchen right below here and there was thumping! There was _thumping_!" Yukari cried, clutching her head. "Nooo..." she wailed. Everyone was well aware of the crush she had on Minato.

Junpei looked ill. "I heard it too...I thought Akihiko was doing some late night boxing in his room..." He thought for a moment, then looked up at the red faced couple. "So all the joking...wasn't joking, was it? It was...flirting."

"No shit, Sherlock," Minato mumbled.

Akihiko cleared his throat and folded his arms, attempting to regain some of his dignity. "Well, now you all know. It's no big deal. It won't get in the way of the team," he said, looking at Mitsuru, who simply sniffed.

"This is not to be discussed further," Mitsuru said imperatively. "None of the other team members are to see, nor _hear_, any of your illicit actions. Whether or not you do them, I cannot control. But if this disturbs us any further...I will have to execute both of you."

Minato let out a little yelp, and Akihiko groaned. "She doesn't mean actually kill....anyway, Mitsuru, I hate to sound like a five year old, but, ahem, _you're not the boss of me_." A staredown commenced, with everyone else fidgeting uncomfortably at the tension in the room.

"Please! Let's just go back to bed and pretend this never happened!" Yukari shouted, breaking their concentration. Everyone begrudgingly agreed, and they shuffled off to their rooms. Minato cast an apologetic, longing glance back at Akihiko, and then headed for his own room.

Fuuka, who had been silent for the whole blowup, approached Minato shyly, stopping him at his door. "I think you're cute together," she whispered, and then fled down the hallway. Minato gave a little smile, then when he noticed the hallway was now empty, hurried back over to Akihiko's room, slipping in and locking the door behind himself.

Akihiko looked up at him, then scratched the back of his head. "Wow. That was dramatic."

"Yeah," Minato agreed, then he took a deep breath and sighed. "They'll just have to deal, because I'm not quitting this."

"Me neither," Akihiko said firmly. They moved in close to each other, kissed tenderly, and then Minato gasped as Akihiko tugged down on his pajamas.

"More?" he asked.

"No, silly," Akihiko laughed. "You have my pants..." They both laughed, and quickly stripped their bottoms, exchanging them.

"Well, good night," Minato breathed, then kissed Akihiko once more. "I wish I could stay a little longer..."

"Me t-" Akihiko broke off as Aegis computer controlled voice came blaring from the hallway again.

"Minato is not in his room! Alert!"

"Oh, my fucking God," Minato growled, barrelling out into the hallway. "Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled at the robot.

"Minato has been found," she stated calmly. "He was in Akihiko's room again."

"This is going to be fun..." Minato moaned, massaging his aching forehead.


End file.
